


Love me like you did, I'll give you anything.

by blissjaebeom



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Getting Back Together, M/M, One Shot, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-12 23:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19239361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blissjaebeom/pseuds/blissjaebeom
Summary: Youngjae regrets, a lot. Mark saw it coming, Youngjae saw it coming, but when it actually happened, the regrets come filling in.





	Love me like you did, I'll give you anything.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunspritecyj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunspritecyj/gifts).



> YALLL FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK DID YALL SEE TODAY !!!!! BITCH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> i admit,,,, this isn't well written,,,, well it was written in like... 1.5 hours because I HAD TO ???? MARKJAE FUCKING THRIVED . my emotions > my amateur skills of writing mediocre fics...,.,.......,.,.
> 
> i had the shittiest morning, but this one moment just made up for it. markjae knew i was feeling very down, BUT THEY'RE LIKE: NOT TODAY SATAN NOT TODAY FOR OUR NO.1 FAN!!!!!
> 
> anyway, if you have no clue what went on, here's some links: [[1]](https://twitter.com/Hui000/status/1140232957438730243) [[2]](https://twitter.com/fullofnooks/status/1140221026044792832) [[3]](https://twitter.com/Annita_WoW/status/1140219290953535489)
> 
> ALSO!! HAPPY PREMIERE DAY!!!!!!!!! MARKJAE STANS WE EATING [GOT7 OF GOLDEN KEY]
> 
> anyway!!!!!!!! songs are outer space/carry on by 5sos (only used lyrics from outer space though), and when you look me in the eyes by jonas brothers (for belle!!!)

**_I can still taste the ocean like it was today_ **

**_You said, please keep on holding your hand and_ **

**_The rain it came too soon, I will wait for you_ **

**_To love me again_ **

 

Youngjae regrets. He regrets leaving Mark thinking it was for the best, but is it really the best if he feels like utter shit? 

 

Mark loves. He does, a lot. He shows it too.  _ A lot _ , Youngjae knows that.

 

The thing is, Youngjae doesn’t. He loves Mark, more than words can explain. And that’s tragically true, words AND actions couldn’t explain how much Youngjae loves Mark to death. 

 

That’s why they broke up. Mark knew how Youngjae was, since they became friends 5 years ago, he knew it was hard for the younger to show any type of emotion at all. What he didn’t expect was that even after 3 years together, Youngjae had nothing to show for their relationship. He couldn’t even say ‘I love you’ first. Youngjae hates himself for that. He hates that he couldn’t show his now ex-boyfriend how much he love and care for him. He understood how frustrated Mark was, that he sees Jaebeom and Youngjae laughing with each other all the time, or how he lets the maknaes fool around with him, or how Jackson and Jinyoung always gives him hugs that he reciprocates.

 

He thinks about how he flinched every single time Mark would only just touch his arm in public, or how Mark steals a peck or two on his cheeks. He thinks about how hurt Mark would look after, and he thinks about how he should’ve apologised to him immediately and learnt to get used to the older’s physical affections.

 

He didn’t mean to break up with the other, but with the night-long arguments about this exact same thing over and over again, he’d decided letting the love of his life go was for the best. Mark saw it coming, Youngjae saw it coming, but when it actually happened, the regrets come filling in.

 

**_I guess I was running from something_ **

**_I was running back to you_ **

**_Lost here in London with nothing_ **

**_I'm still running back to you_ **

**_If you could love me again_ **

**_I could let go of everything_ **

 

Mark moved all the way to the UK after their breakup. Youngjae heard from the grapevine that he decided to pursue the UK-Korea exchange after all. Mark didn’t want to at first, not wanting to leave and be away from Youngjae for 6 months, but who is to stop him now?

 

‘The breakup couldn’t have come at a better time,’ Youngjae thinks, ‘Did I make the right decision coming here?’

 

Youngjae was determined to get Mark back, whatever it takes - even a 13 hour flight. With nothing but a backpack and £100. He had no clue what Mark was either, but he knew one thing - he was on exchange at the national university in London. He knew London was big, but he felt like the campus was bigger. With that said, he had only 3 days to find Mark before his flight home.

 

**_If I was an island in search of castaways_ **

**_Maybe I'll find you here and_ **

**_The rain it came too soon, I will wait for you_ **

**_To love me again_ **

 

He should’ve expected this - the constant rain in London. But he welcomed the rain as he felt like it understood him - feeling gloomy. He had 2 days left, and everywhere he went in the campus, there was no sight of his love. 

 

He hopes to see Mark again. Even when he knew the other moved here to move  _ away  _ from him, he hopes he sees Mark again. 

 

Youngjae feels lost, he felt like he drifted off when they broke up and somehow, in his messy state of mind, ended up here, where Mark is. Selfishly, he hopes the other feels the same way too. He hopes Mark would drift off back to him. He wants Mark to find him again, as much as he desperately wanted to find him too.

 

**_The darkest night never felt so bright with you by my side_ **

 

Day 2 was the night Youngjae felt the loneliest. He had never felt like this before, he never had to feel like this when he was with Mark. He takes out a notebook and pens down  _ things _ , the rain, the campus lights, the hope, the downs, the lost cause, everything.

 

**_Nothing like the rain, nothing like the rain_ **

**_When you're in outer space, when you're in outer space_ **

**_Love me like you did, love me like you did_ **

**_I'll give you anything, I'll give you anything_ **

 

Youngjae wishes he can avoid the rain altogether. The rain; gloomy, sad, lonely, every little depressing emotion together. He wishes to find Mark, so they can both avoid it together. He wants to be where Mark is, he wants to go where Mark would want to go, and he wants to be what Mark wants him to be.

 

Youngjae swears that if Mark would have him back, he promises to show it this time, he wasn’t stupid to make the same mistake twice. If Mark would have him back, he’d give the other the world he deserves and more. If Mark would have him back, he’d give all of himself to him.

 

He knew it wasn’t a big gesture, but it was a start. He got a lead - from Jaebeom,  _ but no one tell Mark that  _ \- that his ex would be at a party one of the many students there were hosting. Indeed, it was a Friday night, and he knew Mark couldn’t turn someone down if he wanted to.

 

With whatever luck someone above had given him, he found Mark’s room. Creepy, but he felt like the RA pitied and understood him, even with his limited English and the help of Google Translate. The RA even gave him a guitar to borrow, after Youngjae strummed to an air guitar as he asks whether he had one he could borrow.

 

He waits, and waits for the older. He hid behind one of the corridors, far enough, not wanting to face Mark directly just yet, but close enough that he couldn’t back out, even if he wanted to. He waits for an hour, 2 hours until he heard footsteps - oh, of more than one person, presumably nearing Mark’s room.

 

“Aren’t you going to invite me inside?” A guy, definitely not Mark, asked.

 

“No… Sorry, I have a boyfriend,” Finally, the voice that he recognized, a voice all too familiar, and the voice he had been waiting for 2 days. 

Wait, Mark has a boyfriend already? _ ‘They’ve barely been broken up 2 months. Fuck, I’ve lost my shot,’ _ Youngjae thinks.

 

The door shuts, and the other pair of footsteps faded away.

 

‘Even if Mark had moved on, it wouldn’t hurt to still tell him how I feel right? Or maybe I should go home…’ Youngjae debated with himself.

‘No, I am already here. I need to tell him how I feel,’ The better part of him convinces himself.

 

So he stood up, heads towards the door and knocks it.

 

Once, twice…

 

“Coming!”

 

The door opens. Eyes widened at the sight of the other, and no one says anything. Youngjae raises up the guitar shakily, and so he sings the words he couldn’t say or show before.

 

**_How long will I be waiting to be with you again?_ **

**_Gonna tell you that I love you, in the best way that I can._ **

**_I can't take a day without you here._ **

**_You're the light that makes my darkness disappear._ **

 

**_When you look me in the eyes and tell me that you love me._ **

**_Everything's alright, when you're right here by my side._ **

**_When you look me in the eyes, I catch a glimpse of heaven._ **

**_I find my paradise, When you look me in the eyes._ **

 

Youngjae sings the lyrics he had written the past 2 days. It’s definitely not a lot, but it says everything. He hopes that these few lyrics delivers his message that he could never say out loud, but is dying to say:

 

_ I love you. I miss you.  I’m sorry. It’s my fault. I can’t live without you, I can’t breathe without you. I want to be with you. I need to be with you. I promise to try this time. I’m sorry _ _. _

 

And just like so many times before, Mark got it.

 

“I’ve missed you too.” 

 

They both take one step forward, one step towards each other, and everything’s alright again, because Youngjae has Mark by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> follow my annoying ass [here.](https://twitter.com/defsweetheart)
> 
> and on instagram: defsweetheart


End file.
